


Colours

by Random13245



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, College AU, College Student Dean, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random13245/pseuds/Random13245
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They say when you meet Soulmate, you see things differently. You see things in colour.</i>
</p>
<p><i>Or at least, that's what I'm told. I think it's a load of bull. How can anyone prove that colour is even a thing?</i><br/>
---<br/>
Soulmates AU where when you touch your soulmate for the first time, you see colour.

Dean Winchester does not believe in Soulmates, and is convinced colour is a myth. That is, until he meets Castiel Novak working behind the counter at the movies one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Colour

They say when you meet Soulmate, you see things differently. You see things in colour.

Or at least, that's what I'm told. I think it's a load of bull. How can anyone prove that colour is even a thing? If my mother could read my thoughts right now, she'd be disgraced. She'd tell me once more of what meeting my father was like and how things magically changed.

I guess, a little part of me wants it to be true. The way I see things now is pretty shitty. When your world is the same shade of nothingness in different gradients, it gets old fast.

I feel like I need to introduce myself, even though I'm just talking to myself. Hi, I'm Dean Winchester. I'm 19 years old, I've got a shot-nosed little brother named Sam, and he's 15. I somehow managed to graduate high-school and (by my mother's orders) pass my first year of college. Intro over.

My alarm went off five minutes ago and I'm still laying around in bed. It's the first day of summer and I forgot to turn off my goddamn alarm so I could get a full night's sleep. There was no way I was gonna be able to get back to sleep, so I got up. Brushed teeth, took a shower, normal everyday stuff. I'm almost through my morning routine when I remember _it's summer_. I don't need to do any of this stuff til I want to. Or at least not until summer school starts- which isn't for a few weeks. You see, I didn't quite pass my math class so now I have to take summer classes. 

Instead of actually doing productive stuff, I chose to flop down on the couch and watch TV.

A solid two hours of _Dr. Sexy M.D._ later, Sammy woke up. He stumbled down the steps and joined me on the couch.

"So what's the new drama?" He asked waving a hand at the TV.

"Well, Jeanine the Intern kissed Dr. Howell but he likes the other intern, Brittany and she also kissed him after Jeanine kissed him and Jeanine saw her kiss him... it was bad." I answered smoothly. If anyone but Sammy asked about _Dr. Sexy M.D._ I'd tell them I don't even know what that is. But it's actually my favourite show. I know, I know, how girly of me to like an over-dramatic soap opera, but it's good.

"Hmmm... what about Dr. Sexy? How's he doing in the relationship department? Last I saw he was with that other doctor- what was her name?- Tammy?"

"Yeah, I think he still is... they're having some trouble, though. He thinks Tammy's cheating with Howell cause honestly everyone's all over Howell recently."

We spend the next few hours talking about the show while watching it. Sam would never, not even to me, admit to liking it, but he does. I know he does. We would've spent the entire day there, lounging on the couch and watching TV, but our mom told us to "go out and get some air."

Sam called one of his friends to meet up and do something. I round up my friends, Jo and Charlie, for a beginning of summer "party" at the movies. I hop into my car- a beautiful, black 1967 Chevy Impala.

We've been to this movie theater a million times, so I noticed when it looked like there was someone else at the candy counter. When I got to the front of the line, I got a good look at the guy. He's got really light eyes, and dark hair that looks like he just rolled out of bed.

"Hello, how may help you?" He asks, in a gravelly voice. I order the candy and popcorn and drinks, finding myself strangely flustered. When he's handing me Jo's large root beer, our hands brush.

Then suddenly everything changes. I don't quite get it at first but then I realize _holy shit this is colour_. I hadn't thought it would ever happen. Then it really hits me, like a pile of ten-ton bricks. _This random dude behind the candy counter at the theater is my_ Soulmate _?_ No way- it must be a fluke. I'm not gay- evenifthisguyisreallyattractive.

I look up at the guy, whose eyes are absolutely breathtaking in colour. I try to judge his expression. He looks pretty damn shocked, too.

"Um, dude?" I mumble.

"You... see it, too, right?"

"Yeah. I'll- I'll be right back." I say, leaving behind the drinks and candy. I rush up to my friends, who've been waiting.

"Hey, Dean. What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Charlie asks.

"I think I just met my Soulmate." I deadpan, cause there's no other way to put it. Their eyes visibly widen.

"You sure? Thought you didn't believe in that." Jo points out.

"I didn't, but when everything isn't so gray anymore, it's kinda hard not to."

"So who is she?" Charlie's practically bouncing with joy right now.

"Its-" I cut myself off because it's not a she and that scares the hell outta me. I'm not afraid of my friends being homophobes or anything, especially since Charlie is very openly gay, but it still makes me nervous. "Its the dude behind the counter."

"Really?" Jo says, not missing a beat, "He's pretty cute. But, it seems in your excitement you left my root beer behind and I demand that you go retrieve it _and_ go get your man and bring him over here. And ask his name, for God's sake!" Jo slaps me on the shoulder and waves towards the counter. I didn't really have much of a choice but to listen to Jo.

I walk back up to the counter, a little more composed. "Hey." I wave at him.

"So... Soulmates, eh?" He smiles slightly. I can't stop myself from smiling back.

"Yeah, I guess. So, um, what's your name? I'm Dean Winchester." I would hold my hand to shake hands but that felt way to formal. I look him in the eye. God, I could stare at his eyes forever. That sounded really girly...

"Castiel Novak."

"Well, Cas, my friends would like to harass you with questions so if you'd like to come with me? And I need to buy the snacks or they'll kill me." I waved over towards Jo and Charlie.

"Yeah here." He quickly rings up all the snacks and I pay. "I gotta get someone to cover the counter for me, gimme a sec." He says, turning around and flagging down one of the other workers, a younger looking girl. He mumbled something to her and she smiled and nodded eagerly before taking Cas's place at the counter.

Cas comes around the counter and follows me to where Jo is waiting. I hand her her root beer. "Root beer, as requested." I tell her.

"So, who's your new boytoy, Deano?" Jo asks, taking a sip from her root beer.

"Ah, Cas, this is Jo, Jo this is Castiel." I turn to Charlie, "Cas, Charlie, Charlie, Castiel." I introduce. Jo launches into interrogation mode, with a few interjections from Charlie, and by the time that she's done I've learned almost everything about Cas. We've missed our movie, but none of us care.

"I get the feeling this is start of something good." Charlie comments.

"Definitely." Jo concludes.


	2. The Start Of Something

_Eight years later._

"You look fine, for the love of God, Dean!" Jo told me for the thousandth time. I couldn't stop fiddling with my tie and straightening my tux. "Stop fidgeting." She orders as she runs her hands down my tux, flattening it out and knocking my hands out of the way.

"I can't help it, Jo." I sigh. "Can you blame me?"

"No, I guess not, but seriously calm down a bit. You look like you're about to bust a nut."

I wondered if Cas was the same way, and if Charlie was having to constantly tell him to calm down. Probably not, Cas is way too level-headed. Jo does a quick check of herself in the mirror. She's wearing a knee-length red dress with red heels that look impossibly high.

"See who's fidgeting now?" I scoff.

"I'm a girl, I'm allowed to." She scowls.

"I'm getting _married_. I think that earns me the right to be fidgety."

She just sighs and starts to usher me towards the door. Since its a two-guy wedding, we decided that we'd just skip the "walking down the aisle" thing. Instead, we're in two different rooms on either side of the altar-thing and on our queue, we will exit.

"3, 2... now!" Jo says, pushing me into the door. I walk out, trying to leave my nerves in the room.

And then there's Cas, who looks utterly composed and handsome. He smiles to me as we walk to the altar. When we both get there, the ceremony part starts. The priest who's marrying us rants on for what feels like an eternity until he gets to the part that matters:

"Castiel Novak, do you take Dean Winchester to be you lawfully wedded spouse?"

"I do." His voice is steadying for me.

"Dean Winchester, do you take Castiel Novak to be Your lawfully wedded spouse?"

"I do." My voice threatens to crack with happy tears which is _so girly_ , but I can't help it.

"Then by the power invested in me, I pronounce you spouses. You may kiss!" It sounds awkward without the "bride" part but neither of us are brides.

And we kiss. The rest of the room falls away. We've kissed a million times before, but this time it's special. This time its commitment.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mr. Winchester!" It feels so strange hearing that. When Cas told me he wanted to take my last name, I didn't know how to react, but now I feel uncontrollable joy.

We eat and dance and talk to family and enjoy the atmosphere set by the wedding.

"I told you that was the start of something good. This is the start of something _great._ " Charlie tells me when she steals me away from the dance with my mom.

"Definitely." I say.


End file.
